The Day She Left
by LeaCarosella
Summary: It was a cold and dark day the day Kami Albarn left. That was the last day Maka saw her Mother. She had left them for good this time. *Rated K for everyone. This is how I imagined Maka's Mother leaving her and Spirit. If you get upset easily, I wouldn't read this story, there isn't a happy ending.*


_It was a dark and rainy day in Death City. Perfect for the occasion. After all, it was always a dark deed whenever a Mother left her own child behind for her own needs. Kami, Maka's Mother, had known Spirit had cheated on her. But he said he would stop. She had taken his word for it. But he didn't stop. After the third or forth time she found out he was sleeping with someone else, she packed her bags._

_She had refused to look at Maka, or even acknowledge her. She couldn't. It hurt her too much to know what she was leaving behind._

_Maka kept asking her were she was going as she packed her bags. Kami simple told her once, 'Far away'. Maka hadn't understood at the age of 5 why her Mother was leaving without telling her, or her Father were she was going._

_Maka did, however, notice that her Mom and Dad had been fighting a lot lately. They fought, and fought, and fought. Maka often cried herself to sleep at night time. Instead of hearing a bedtime story, like she usually would, she was lulled to sleep by the sound of her parents screams._

_Spirit wasn't home at the moment, he didn't come home all night, either. Kami was guessing that he had gotten lucky that night, and was probably asleep in some bed in a hotel with a slut from Chupa Cabra's._

_But the truth was, Spirit was out buying flowers and jewelry for his wife. He had finally gotten his act straight, and was set on being a better Father and Husband. He even set up an appointment for him and Kami to renew their wedding vows. He knew that some simple, cheesy spoils wouldn't fix things between him and his wife, they may not even help, but he needed to try. For Maka. For Kami. For his family._

_Little did Spirit know, that his wife was leaving him and his daughter for good. Not for a day, a week, a month, or a year. Permanently. She had already bought her plane ticket to go back to Japan, her home land. Now all that was left to do was the hardest part. Leaving._

_What was Kami to Spirit anyways? Just another girl he had coaxed to get into bed? Was the only difference between her and the other girls, was that she got pregnant? Sometimes, Kami couldn't tell what she was to her husband. But now it didn't matter. Within an hour, she would be gone._

_In an hour, Maka would loose her Mother. In an hour, Spirit would loose his Wife._

_Kami had finished packing her bags, and without a word, she walked past Maka and out the door. Maka followed her Mom, assuming that's what she wanted her to do. She grabbed her little teddy bear on the way out._

_Kami tried to ignore Maka, and kept walking. She needed to do this, and she knew if she looked or talked to Maka, she would chicken out and end up staying. _

_The little 5 year old Maka looked really happy, stepping in every puddle with her little green rubber boots on. She was already dressed to go outside in the rain, sense she and her Mom usually went out and played in the puddles._

_"Mommy, where is far away?" The little Maka asked, jumping in every puddle her little legs would let her reach. She held her teddy bear close to her as she jumped from puddle to puddle._

_Kami didn't answer, she kept walking. She walked faster and faster, to the point were Maka had to stop jumping in the puddles and walk fast to keep up. At this point, Maka could tell something was wrong._

_"Mommy?" She said carefully. Kami walked faster. Maka was almost running at this point to keep up. Tears welled in the little girls eyes. "Mommy!?" Kami kept walking fast, ignoring her daughter._

_"Mommy!" At this point, little Maka was sobbing. Thunder sounded in the distance, every boom it got closer and closer. Just like every boom, Kami got farther and farther away from Maka._

_Maka tripped on a stone that was higher then the others, and fell onto the ground with a thump, dropping her teddy bear in nearby puddle. Kami stopped and stood sill as her daughter sopped, laying on the cold, wet stone of Death City._

_Lightening illuminated the space around them, lighting the area. After a few moments, Kami turned around, and walked up to Maka, kneeling down. "Maka…" She helped her daughter off the ground, and brought her small frame into a hug._

_Maka sobbed and sniffled as she hugged her Mother tight. She tried to say something, but no words escaped her little quivering mouth. "Maka… I'm sorry… But you can't come with me… You need to stay here… With your Father…" Kami said lightly, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes._

_Maka kept crying. "I want to go with you! Don't leave, Mommy!" Kami hugged Maka's frame close to her. "Maka… You need to stay here… You know why..?" Maka sniffled and shook her head 'no'. "You need to stay here because you need to become better than me. Better than your Father. Better than both of us. You need to attend school at the DWMA, and you need to find a weapon partner. One that will protect you from things like this from ever happening again. You need to make a Death Scythe. Show me. Show your Father. Show everyone that your Father made the wrong decision in not trying for us. Trying for his family."_

_Maka sniffled and listened to her Mother while she hugged her tightly, not wanting her to go._

_Kami then pulled away from her daughter and took off her long, black trench coat jacket. She handed it to her daughter. "Here. I want you to have this. This is my battle jacket. Wear it whenever you miss me, or whenever you're going on a mission with your partner. It's seen many battles. It'll keep you safe."_

_Maka took the black trench coat and held it close to her as she cried. "M-Mommy…" She managed to get out. Kami sniffled, but stifled her tears. "Maka, you need to be strong for me. Okay? Be strong for your Father. For both of us. You need to stay here and learn. You can't come to Japan with me, you don't even know Japanese. You'd fall behind when you start school next year…" Kami said in a low voice._

_Maka cried. "I'll learn Japanese Mommy, I promise! I'll learn! Just take me with you! I won't fall behind!" Kami smiled a little. "No… I can't put you through that… It'd be selfish of me to take you with me for my own enjoyment… I can't let you suffer for something that isn't your fault… It wouldn't be fair… I have to suffer by leaving you behind so that you can learn and be happy…" Kami kissed her daughters forehead. "Good bye, Maka… My little angel…"_

_And with that, Kami got up and picked her bags up before leaving again. And this time, she didn't stop. Maka stayed were she was an cried. She cried, and cried and cried. This time, when the lightening lit up the sky, Kami was gone._

_Spirit had seen his daughter on the ground crying, and dropped the jewelry, flowers, and his umbrella. He ran up to his soaked, sobbing daughter. "Maka!? Honey, what are you doing out here all alone!? Where's your Mother!?" He bent down and picked up his tiny daughter and hugged her. She was soaked to the bone, shaking from her sobs and the cold._

_Spirit ran under the nearest buildings over-head roof, which sheltered them from the rain. Maka continued to cry and sob, unable to say anything. Spirit moved her soaked hair out of her face and looked at her. "Maka, honey… What's wrong..? Why are you all the way out here all alone?" He took off his jacket while holding his daughter in his free arm. He used the jacket to dry her off as best as he could._

_"Ma… Ma…. Mama… Mama l-left…" She managed to get out between sobs. Spirit's eyes widened. "S-She… She left… And she… She left you out here all alone!?" Spirit said in disbelief as his daughter sobbed her eyes out into his chest as she nodded._

_Spirit looked around for any sign of his wife, before running back home, trying not to get Maka anymore wet than she already was._

_Maka's little teddy bear was left all alone in the puddle, just as she was moments ago._

_Once home, Spirit fought back his tears as he took care of his daughter. He had dried her off and gotten her into some warm, dry clothes. Maka's crying hadn't stopped, no matter how hard Spirit tried to calm her down._

_"Pa… Papa… Y-You won't leave me too… Will you..?" Maka finally said. Spirit simply shook his head. "No, Maka… We are a family now. Just the two of us."_

**_We are a family now… The two of us…_**


End file.
